


Boys and Their Toys

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP.





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Boys and Their Toys by Sue

03 Jan 1998

MKRA/MSSS - you have my permission to archive this story. Please remove all headers though so that only the rocketmail address is visible. Many thanks.  
Please do not share this anywhere else without my permission. Thanks.  
For B2

* * *

Boys and Their Toys   
by Sue <>

Otherwise known as "A few of B2's favourite things ..... "

It was late, very late.

Mulder stood silently in the doorway, a cold, plastic container grasped firmly in one hand, as he admired his lover's naked body. He was still slightly amazed that Krycek had acquiesced to his wishes tonight. Usually they fumbled around in the dark like a pair of guilty teenagers. Alex had been too painfully embarrassed to be seen completely nude, even by his lover of two months.

The candles flickered as the soft night breeze wafted through the open window, disturbing the curtains momentarily. The light danced across Krycek's languid body, creating sensuous shadows in secret hollows. His chest rose and fell with regular breaths as Mulder's eyes consumed his fleshy belly. Not the tight muscular belly of an athlete but a welcoming pillow for Mulder to rest his head upon while he gazed on his lover's lush body.

Mulder wondered at Krycek's quiet stillness. He betrayed no sense of tension despite being blindfolded and handcuffed with four sets of cuffs, spreadeagled on the bed.

The face of the equipment clerk had been quite a picture when he'd requisitioned three extra pairs. A red bloom had spread across the man's face as he processed the paperwork, trying to avoid connecting with Mulder's eyes. Mulder smiled at the memory. He could have proffered a more mundane explanation for his request but Mulder had felt increasingly reckless lately. Quite frankly he found it hard to care what others thought of him anymore.

"Mulder?" Krycek's question broke through Mulder's musings.

Lifting the bottle up to his face Mulder kissed it affectionately before padding across the cool, wood floor. Clambering on to the bed he knelt at his lover's flank.

"What are you up to?" Krycek continued.

"Just getting a little something to sweeten the moment."

Flipping open the plastic top, Mulder held the bottle over Krycek's mouth.

"Open wide," he sang as he tipped the bottle forward, squeezing the container gently.

Nervously Krycek barely opened his mouth, flinching slightly as the first cold drops met his warm, expectant tongue.

"Mmmm," Krycek's lips parted further, encouraging an increase in the flow and capturing more of the sweet substance.

"Hershey's?"

"It's the only edible thing ...", after a pause Mulder added, "in my fridge."

Krycek licked his lips in appreciation, smearing streaks of chocolate across them.

Squeezing gently on the bottle Mulder swang it so that a thin, brown line was painted on Krycek's chin and down his throat. Continuing on Mulder drew a meandering trail between two collar bones and across the silky bare plain that was Krycek's chest.

The flow continued, but forward progress slowed as Mulder approached the dimple in the middle of Krycek's belly. Squeezing hard, a large dollop of syrup spurted into Krycek's belly button, who yelped in surprise as the cold liquid splattered on his hot skin.

Mulder tipped the bottle right side up and stopped the flow, much to Krycek's chagrin. Sitting back he examined his work-in-progress, measuring it with his fingers like an artist framing the scene on his canvas.

"Don't stop now. Not yet. You haven't reached the best bits yet."

"And what beautiful bits they are too," Mulder admired as he teasingly stroked his right forefinger along a vulnerable inner thigh. A little above his hand Krycek's cock stirred, already half stiff.

"Don't worry, we'll get there eventually," he reassured.

Returning to his canvas Mulder squeezed a slurp of chocolate on each nipple, then rubbed the syrup around both simultaneously with the tips of two fingers. Krycek's nipples stiffened; he moaned slightly and shifted his hips.

Swinging the bottle in a circular motion Mulder traversed Krycek's lower abdomen, avoiding his cock, instead heading for the sac underneath. After letting the syrup pool on the wrinkled skin Mulder covered the now erect cock as if he were applying mustard to a hot dog.

Considering his task accomplished, Mulder closed the bottle and set it on the floor so that he could admire his handiwork.

"Hmmm?"

"What now?" asked Krycek, a hint of desperation slipping through.

"I don't think it's done yet." Mulder made as if to leave the bed.

"IT'S DONE. IT'S DONE," blurted out Krycek.

"I thought maybe we needed some whipped cream and cherries?"

"Stop torturing me Mulder; just get on with it."

"On with what?"

"Mulder." The voice tried to be firm but it was beginning to lose it's grip. Arms tensed as they pulled against the cuffs. "Lick me. Now!"

Shifting on his haunches, Mulder leant forward, across Krycek's torso. Placing a hand either side of Krycek's head he dipped and swirled his tongue around Krycek's lips. Krycek took a breath, opening up for his lover, letting Mulder's tongue graze the soft pink flesh just inside.

Sensing Krycek's chin tilt up and his mouth open up to him Mulder could not resist. Pressing hard against Krycek's succulent, swollen lips Mulder ravaged him. His tongue explored the welcoming mouth, relishing the sweet after taste of chocolate.

Mulder's tongue then sought out the sticky trail that dawdled across Krycek's chin. Lapping at the sweet syrup he traversed the crease between Krycek's chin and lower lip, cleaning it thoroughly. Krycek tilted his head back again, exposing his throat. Mulder sucked on the painted skin, trailing his teeth so that small indentations marked Krycek's throat.

Across the plain of Krycek's chest Mulder scattered an abundance of feathery kisses, occasionally following a kiss with the smear of the tip of his tongue.

At the dimple in Krycek's belly Mulder engulfed the pool and took in the wet spot in one suck before cleaning the well thoroughly with tiny touches of his tongue. Krycek wiggled his hips encouragingly. Mulder ignored the encouragement and only moved on when he was ready.

Mulder lay his head on Krycek's belly and looked down the length of his lover's torso. A damp cockhead was bobbing expectantly before him, beckoning him. Ignoring the throbbing cock he moved over so that he was between Krycek's splayed legs.

"Oh yes," whispered Krycek.

Mulder smiled evilly. Leaning forward, ignoring Krycek's straining cock he licked one long, strong stroke from the base of his lover's torso, moving swiftly till he reached a chocolate button. Krycek writhed at the touch, trying to move out of the way of the undeflectable tongue, nerves twitching, sending pulses straight to his groin. Mulder lapped unceasingly at the nipple, encouraging it to restiffen. The tip hardened, sending screaming pulses through Krycek each time it was flicked.

Krycek strained against the cuffs, clinking rapidly against the metal bed frame, trying to escape the onslaught, but to no avail.

"How about the other side?" Mulder queried between flicks.

"I ... don't ... think ... that's ... necessary," panted Krycek, his head arching back, twitching at each touch.

"I do."

Repositioning slightly Mulder attacked the other side, covering the full length of Krycek's flank before assaulting the other nipple.

"Please Mulder," Krycek begged.

Mulder ignored him and sucked deeply on the wrinkled nipple.

"MULDER," Krycek was sounding quite desperate.

Releasing the nipple Mulder sat up on his haunches and admired Krycek's body. Little streaks of chocolate were smeared this way and that.

Krycek was so beautiful it made his heart ache.

A twinge of concern crept into Mulder's thoughts. What would happen to Alex if their affair was discovered? He didn't care about his own future. Hell, his colleagues thought many worse things about him but Krycek ... Krycek had a future. Being gay in the FBI was one thing but having a lover who was a fellow agent and partner was quite another.

"Mulder." His name was quietly and lovingly spoken.

To hell with the FBI, tonight was his and Alex's, no matter what.

Dipping his head down Mulder slurped his tongue across Krycek's abdomen parallel to Krycek's cock, his rough cheek scraping the delicate silky soft skin.

Krycek was groaning continually, thrusting his hips back and forth, twisting, trying to increase the contact with his cock against Mulder's face. Mulder was having a hard time restraining himself. All he could smell was the musky scent of Krycek's excitement. All he wanted to do was suck on that stiff chocolate smeared cock.

To hold back just a few more moments he licked at Krycek's balls and then took them into his mouth. Rolling the balls and sucking Mulder thrilled as the sac tightened and Krycek whimpered.

Releasing the heavy balls Mulder licked Krycek's cock in a slow long single stroke before taking the straining member deep into his mouth. Krycek's thrusts quickened, and as Mulder sucked encouragingly, he finally came hard, spurting repeatedly, hot within Mulder's moist mouth.

*

After pausing a moment, slumped across his lover's sweat slicked body, Mulder unlocked the handcuffs and pushed off the blindfold before entwining his body with his lover's.

Krycek sighed softly and snuggled his head against Mulder's chest as his hand slid smoothly over the curve of his lover's hip and down his thigh. Mulder moaned softly in his throat at the caress.

Krycek slid his hand back up Mulder's body across his erect cock, coming to rest at the leaking head, swirling a finger across the moist top.

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do something about this?"

"Mmmm"

"Would you do as I say?"

Mulder thought a moment.

Krycek moved his head slightly so he could lick at Mulder's stiff nipple.

Mulder groaned and arched so that Krycek could suck on the brown button.

"So Mulder, will you do as I say?"

Curling his fingers in his lover's hair Mulder groaned, "Oh yes."

Krycek rolled away from Mulder, reached down by the side of the bed and grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle, placing it on the bed beside him as he reclined on his back. Pulling a pillow free from beneath the covers he tucked it under his head, wriggling a little until he was comfortable.

"Sit on me. Across my hips"

Mulder moved and sat as bidden. As he settled back he felt Krycek's cock stir under his ass.

Mulder reached out to touch Krycek's body but Krycek slapped his hands away and scowled. "I want to admire you." As the diminishing candles half lit the room, Krycek let his eyes wander over his lover's body.

A strong, yet vulnerable, face.

Broad shoulders bearing the weight of the world.

A smooth chest with a few soft wisps of blond hair.

Slim, elegant waist.

Thick, stiff cock. Waiting. Expectant, at attention.

Thick, muscular thighs that could squeeze the life from one's body.

Krycek wondered with awe at his good fortune. To be the lover of such a beautiful man as Fox Mulder was thrilling. That the Consortium had assigned him to Mulder was almost unbelievable. Perhaps the whole lousy mess would work out better than he had anticipated.

Krycek stretched, hooked his hands behind his head and licked his lips lasciviously.

"I'd like to see you stroke your chest."

Mulder's hands fluttered across his skin, stroking back and forth. Tweaking his nipples, making them wrinkle and stand erect. His head tilted back, eyes closed, absorbing the soft touch of his own fingertips.

"Lean forward."

Mulder leant forward, opening his eyes expectantly.

"Suck this. Make me appreciate your cocksucking technique."

Krycek pushed a finger between Mulder's lips. Mulder sucked hard then released most of the finger. Swirling his tongue around the tip he took the end between his lips and rubbed his tongue across it. Krycek groaned as his cock flinched.

Fighting to keep his voice steady, Krycek added, "Let me see you play with your balls."

Mulder groaned as he clasped his balls and rolled them carefully between his fingers. His sac tightened hard against his body, awaiting release. He desperately wanted to jerk off, but he wanted to see what Krycek wanted even more.

"Cover your fingers with this." Krycek passed Mulder the syrup bottle.

Mulder drizzled the chocolate syrup over his fingers and then waited expectantly.

"Now grease your ass for me."

Mulder paused, shocked at how his once shy and demur partner was directing him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Krycek challenged.

Mulder shook his head and raised his right leg, planting his foot on the bed. Smearing chocolate across the puckered entrance to his ass he slipped one finger cautiously inside. After a short, initial exploration he pulled his finger free, daubed it with more chocolate then reinserted it into his slightly, dilated hole. Wiggling inward he worked the finger deeper into his ass, stretching the muscle. Wallowing in the sensations radiating from his ass he greedily slid another finger in. Continuing to plough deeper, his fingers probing back and forth, his asshole was opening, ready to welcome Krycek's cock inside.

"Grease up my cock."

Krycek's hoarse voice brought Mulder back. Quickly he grabbed the bottle and spurted chocolate all over Krycek's straining cock.

"Now put the head of my cock against your hole." Krycek's voice was husky with desire.

Mulder directed the stiff cock between his ass cheeks.

"Sit a little."

Mulder relaxed down, feeling the pressure build until the head broke through the ring of muscle.

"Stop there. Stroke your own cock."

Mulder twisted so that both knees rested on the bed. Grasping his own cock he gently stroked it up and down, his head lolling back.

Krycek loved the wantonness in Mulder's face, the pure pleasure Mulder exhibited at wanking himself and fucking his lover.

"Rock back and forth Mulder. Right to the fucking hilt."

Mulder tilted forward slightly then sat back, letting the stiff cock proceed further inside, filling his ass. Mulder continued as Krycek instructed until he had his lover fully engulfed inside him.

"Mulder? ..." Krycek paused fighting for control. "I want to see you come."

Mulder needed no further encouragement. He reclasped his hand more firmly around the staff of his leaking cock. Flicking his wrist back and forth he swiftly increased the speed with which he fucked himself. Suddenly his thighs tensed and his pelvis flexed, driving Krycek's cock deeper. Gasping rapidly, he climaxed and spurted his come all over his hand and onto Krycek's belly.

"Fuck me Mulder, fuck me." Krycek almost screamed, the tight muscle gripping hard around his desperate cock.

Thighs trembling, Mulder rocked up and down, sending waves of searing pleasure through his and Alex's bodies. Finally pushing Krycek over the edge, filling himself with his lover's come.

Mulder slumped forward onto his partner's quaking body, before rolling off onto the damp sheets.

Both panted. Dazed.

They clasped each other tight and slipped into sleep.

*

Mulder woke to bright sunlight streaming through the window and fingers exploring the muscles of his back. Sticky and slick with come and syrup he rolled over and kissed Krycek sloppily on the mouth.

"I know where there's a hose on the roof," Mulder murmured seductively, "Want to get clean?"

"Oh baby you know what I like," was the husky reply.

Grabbing their jeans and pulling them on as they raced to the door the two young men chased each other out of the apartment and towards the stairs.

The End


End file.
